Hanyalah Aku
by lookinguptothesky
Summary: "Aku tahu, karena ini hanyalah aku kan, bukan sesuatu yang spesial, hanyalah satu bagian kecil tak berguna seperti hal-hal lainnya?" Terkadang kita merasa amat spesial bagi sesuatu, tetapi ternyata, bisa jadi, kita hanyalah satu bagian kecil tak bermakna. YunJae foccused, Possible EXO Couples added Halo, aku kembali setelah sekian lama. Aku hanya berharap kalian menikmatinya! :)


_"Hey, si manis Jaejoong sudah keluar dari barak. Sialan, aku sama sekali belum sempat menyentuhnya!"_

 _"Heh jangan salah kamu! Ternyata setelah masuk wajib militer, terbukti loh dia itu beneran manly."_

 _"Ah biar manly juga, berkotak-kotak di perut juga, kalau desahannya manis ya apa salahnya dicoba? Setidaknya dapat mengobati rasa rindu ku pada pacarku yang tak bisa kutemui kan?"_

 _"Hiiy kau suka main belakang juga ternyata ya, tidak kusangka!"_

 _"Kalau kita bicara soal Jaejoong, memangnya kau tidak tertarik?"_

 _"Hmm tertarik sih.. HAHAHAHA"_

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka sendiri, seseorang mendengarkannya sampai mengepalkan tangan, tetapi tidak berniat untuk mendekat. Marah, tapi entah untuk apa.

\- Hanyalah Aku -

 **Flashback**

"Kalau semuanya sudah berakhir kelak, sudah kau dapatkan yang kau mau, memangnya kau yakin akan puas?!"

"Kau tidak mengerti, ini bukan soal apa yang aku mau, bukan soal puas atau tidak, ini soal menyaksikan nilai-nilai yang kuanut harus terkubur dalam-dalam, Yun, kuharap kau memahami itu semua."

"Buat aku mengerti, kalau begitu, Jaejoong." Suara itu terdengar sangat dingin.

"Tidak, kau bukannya tidak bisa mengerti, tetapi tidak mau mengerti." Suara itu dibalas tidak kalah dingin, menusuk, tersalurkan dari getaran tatapan bola mata sampai ke tulang-tulang.

"Kau egois!" Teriak Yunho sengit.

"Lalu kau pikir kau tidak?"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu. Untuk saat itu, tiba-tiba ruangan itu terasa jauh lebih hampa daripada ruangan hampa udara. Namun kedua pria dewasa dengan latar belakang menyakitkan itu akhirnya memilih membuang muka, dan kembali kepada urusan masing – masing. Satu mengemasi barang-barang, dan satunya menatap langit-langit dengan wajah seakan tanpa jiwa.

"Kupikir kita bersahabat Jaejoong, kupikir aku bisa mempercayaimu, kupikir kau memang belahan jiwaku yang hilang."

Demi mendengar itu, si pihak yang sedang mengemasi barang berhenti sejenak, dan celakanya hal itu malah membuat rasa nyeri merambat perlahan-lahan bahkan sampai ke ujung-ujung jemarinya.

"Sahabat? Sahabat katamu?" Tawa getir menyela air mata yang perlahan turun dalam diam, nyaris tak terlihat, seandainya lampu tidak menyoroti dan membuatnya tampak.

"Seharusnya aku tahu, karena aku hanyalah Kim Jaejoong, ya kan, karena ini hanyalah aku yang bukan apa-apa?"

"Jangan buat aku tambah tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sok pintarmu!"

"Sok pintar kau bilang? Aku bahkan salah satu dari kita yang tidak melanjutkan sekolah formal, dan sekarang kau menuduhku sok pintar? Aku saja baru-baru ini akhirnya memahami pasal-pasal dalam kontrak kerja kita!"

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau pahami dulu baru sesuatu sebelum seenaknya mengambil tindakan! Itu baru bukti kau memang cerdas dan lebih tahu! Kalau tidak begitu, ya sama saja seperti orang bodoh bermain judi, tidak tahu cara bermainnya! Hanya melempar uang sekenanya dan kemudian kehilangan semuanya!"

"Oooh jadi sekarang ini tentang mengkritik aku dan kebodohan otakku ya? Seharusnya aku secerdas dirimu begitu?"

"DIAM!"

"Apa? Mau sampai berapa lama kau meneriakkan putus asa mu tetapi tidak ada yang berubah? Bahkan aku yang tolol ini lebih berani mengambil keputusan untuk berpaling! Ke mana kah Yunho hebat yang katanya salah satu pemimpin tim terbaik yang pernah ada?" Suaranya terdengar begitu menyindir namun kentara sekali penuh luka.

"DIAM KIM JAEJOONG! KAU ITU HANYA ANGGOTA BAU KENCUR DARI KAMPUNG JELEK DAN MENYEDIHKAN! KAU TIDAK TAHU APA – APA SOAL BISNIS , ENTERTAINMENT, DAN FANS! KAU ITU HANYA JAEJOONG YANG BODOH JADI JANGAN SOK TAHU!"

Dan pepatah itu benar, suatu kata yang sudah terucap hanya bisa dimaafkan, tidak bisa dilupakan.

Demi mendengar tuduhan itu, si manis yang sedang mengemasi barang merasakan tangannya benar-benar bergetar, dan rasa sakit menyebar. Demi langit bahkan rasa sakitnya sesakit ditusuk di jantung tetapi bedanya tidak ada darah yang keluar.

"Jaejoong, maaf, aku tidak…"

Meski pihak itu tiba-tiba sadar, dan merasa amat bersalah, yang menerima pesan tajam itu hanya tertawa getir dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat,

"Aku tahu, Jung, seperti yang sudah kukatakan, bagimu, aku hanya Kim Jaejoong, kan?"

Dilanjutkannya mengemasi barang meski masih dapat dirasakannya sendiri tangannya bergetar.

"Jae, kumohon, maafkan aku…"

SREET! Suara resleting tas memenuhi ruangan.

"Mohon maafkan aku yang tidak paham apa-apa Tuan Jung, aku hanyalah orang yang bodoh. Aku harap kepergianku dapat membuat pilihan hidupmu ini menjadi lebih baik. Aku permisi ya."

Jaejoong melangkah sembari menyeret koper besarnya bersamanya. Satu tangannya mengutak-atik ponsel, menghubungi dua rekannya yang lain mungkin, bukan sesuatu yang Yunho terlalu ambil pusing.

Hati kecilnya berteriak untuk menghentikan lelaki berparas manis itu untuk menjauh, tetapi sesuatu yang lebih mendominasi mahkluk berjakun, sesuatu bernama logika menjeritkan sesuatu dengan lebih keras.

 _'Untuk apa? Dia hanyalah seorang Kim Jaejoong, dan dua cecurutnya. Aku dan satu sahabatku yang tidak berkhianat akan baik-baik saja bahkan tanpa dirinya.'_

Dan begitulah yang terjadi. Bagian hidup nya yang ini ditutup dengan dentuman suara pintu ditutup, dan kekosongan yang memenuhi jiwanya, amat menyakitkan.

Tetapi, sebagaimana 'jantan' yang dianutnya, dikuburnya perasaan itu. Ia tidak merasa akan ada yang bermasalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Memangnya, apa yang bisa terjadi, ya kan?

.

.

.

.

\- Hanyalah Aku : Bersambung ? -


End file.
